warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. 6th Gen. (COMING SOON) 7th Gen. (COMING SOON) 8th Gen. (COMING SOON) And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? 5th Generation Prophecy Roleplay (I'm not saying Himeheart and Ricepaw will be or are part of this prophecy, Starlitdawn is just hinting that there is a surprise for all three of the cats waiting on Crystal Cave.) Edward snuggled up and fell into a deep sleep. ''"Edward!" a voice called, echoing around him. Edward jutted to his paws. "Edward!" the voice echoed again. "Who are you?" he hissed. "Do not fear, Edward. I am Starlitdawn, a StarClan spirit who has come to tell you that you are very, very special." the voice meowed, and out came a translucent, shiny, golden she-cat with purple eyes. Edward blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by special?" he mewed, eyes widening. "You are part of the 5th Prophecy, Edward." Starlitdawn replied with a warm smile. Edward jumped back in surprise. "Tell me, Starlitdawn, will I ever see my father again?" he hissed, eyes narrowing. "Do not fear. Take your mother and brother with you to the Crystal Cave, where all the Prophecy Cats are meeting. Do not feel bad, your father loves you very much. But he's not the same." Starlitdawn meowed. Edward frowned. "What do you mean by him not being the same!?" Edward snapped. "Of course he'll be!" he added. "No. A great evil has corrupted his mind. You must go to Crystal Cave. Please, Edward. And take your mother and brother." Starlitdawn meowed, and faded away. Edward woke up in startlement, and nudged his brother. "Ricepaw! Ricepaw!" he whispered. "We need to get mom and go to Crystal Cave right away!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Verakit glanced softly up at the stars, with Mottleheart, a newly-named warrior, sitting behind her. The mottled brown she-cat sighed. "Verakit, do you feel like we have to be somewhere else?" she asked the small kit, who paused for a moment before nodding. "Y-yes. Why?" she asked. "Because I think it's important" Mottleheart replied, and stood up, grabbing the she-kit in her jaws and taking her away. '''.::. Apollo broke away from play-fighting with his sister, Athena, to glance at the stars. Athena snorted. "You and your stars, Polly." she said, and padded back to her mother, Chemical. Apollo sighed. I feel like I have to be somewhere else right now... he thought, and got to his paws. Glancing to see if anyone was looking, he snuck out of camp. .::. Soon after that, Mottleheart and Verakit ran into Apollo. Verakit smiled. "I think you're the cat we need to meet." she said, waving her tail in greeting. "N-now come on. L-lets go!" she purred, and Apollo followed the two she-cats. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 14:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm saying that Phoenixfeather's kits are now apprentices if they haven't been made into already. I just want her to be back in the warriors section of DawnClan) Ricepaw opened one eye lazily. "Okay, I'll be right back," he meowed, padding out of the apprentice's den. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 15:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (OK. That's what I'm doing for Lavenderheart's kits and Fadedwhisper's kits.) Morningpaw, and his best friends Greenpaw and Rubypaw, slowly followed Edward and Ricepaw. Pulsepaw slinked out after them as well. Fadedwhisper, Faolanwolf, and Lavenderheart silently did, too. And Pricklekit, worried for his sister, quickly latched onto Fadedwhisper's back, following her. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mottleheart glanced around, looking for other cats. "I feel like there's supposed to be more cats here..." she murmured, tail flicking anxiously as she put Verakit down. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 19:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pricklekit and Fadedwhisper were the first to arrive at Crystal Cave. "V-verakit! I was so worried!" Pricklekit meowed, running to his sister and licking her on the cheek. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather, Himeheart, Dusklight, Dawnlight, Ebonystorm, Grassdawn and Snowdusk arrived at the cave moments later. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I c-can take care of mys-self, Pricklekit." Verakit said, sitting down. "And a-anyway, Mottleheart and A-apollo would've helped me I-If I got hurt." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 19:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm yawned. "I was having the best dream about beating up Infernoblizzard of all things, and this had to come up," he muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- The rest of some (4pinkbear's) cats padded in. Nikolai shook his head. Dempsey sat down. "Sorry, Himeheart. Takeo's going to be late. Richtofen's being a mouse-brained pain. He keeps refusing to come to finish on some kind of evil experiment thingy." Dempsey meowed with a shrug. He put down a mouse. "You guys look half-starved. Need something to eat?" Dempsey meowed, and dropped a medium-sized bag filled with prey. "Th-thanks!" Pricklekit squeaked, grabbing a squirrel. "No prob. On my way here I found this awesome spot full of this kind of stuff." Dempsey meowed. "You mean full of zombies, too?" Nikolai grunted. "Shuddup." Dempsey hissed. "Everyone's a critic." Nikolai meowed. "But yeah, Richtofen doesn't believe in prophecies. He claims he's building a death ray while harnessing the power of that stupid rock he has. It's probably going to fail and he's gonna get all mad and blow up something on purpose." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That sounds interesting. Hope it's a Dark Forest cat," Grassdawn yawned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Apollo blinked innocently. "Who's Richtofen?" he asked. "And zombies? Death rays? Has the world gone crazy?" he added. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 19:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Really long story. Richtofen is Himeheart's mate," Sakurapaw explained, flicking her tail towards Himeheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "A little help?" Takeo yowled loudly. Richtofen was in a kittypet cage. "LET ME OUT NOW!" Richtofen roared in outrage. His eyes flashed red. "Why, so you can use that Death Ray that DOES NOT WORK!?" Takeo hissed. "It works alright. And if you let me out you won't be the guinea pig I'll test it on!" he replied, licking his paw, even though his claws were unsheathed. Takeo groaned, pushing the cage again. "Richtofen, what have you been eating!?" Takeo spat. "CUPCAKES, DUH." Richtofen snapped. Dempsey groaned. "Okay, I know where they are now. I'll be right back. Help yourself to some prey, everyone. I've already eaten." he meowed, and darted away. He came upon Richtofen in a kittypet cage that only had one side you could see into, and Takeo weakly pushing it a millimeter an hour. "Really?" Dempsey hissed. "He was reluctant. I think not seeing kin for a while has gotten to his brain. Samantha's in AlchemyClan now." Takeo meowed, gasping for air. "Oh, hello Dempshey." Richtofen mewed, licking his paw. "Wanna be my test subject?" "NO." "Fine, fine. You always were reluctant." "Don't you remember anything about the 4th Prophecy? You know, the battle? Your kits?" "No. You know, Dempshey, you look a little worn out nowadays. Need a nice glass of Juggernog? Too late, I drank it! HAHA!" Richtofen mewed. Dempsey shook his head. "It always boggles my mind how you lose memory so quickly. It's only been 2 moons and you've forgotten all about your kits." Dempsey spat, pushing the cage until they got to the clearing. "I SAID I DON'T BELIEVE IN PROPHECIES!" Richtofen protested. Morningpaw licked his paw and looked up. "Who's the cat in the cage?" he grumbled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's Richtofen. Hey, Richtofen!" Phoenixfeather greeted. "Papa!" Ricekit greeted, tail waving excitedly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Apollo blinked in confusion, and Mottleheart shook her head. "I don't understand it either, don't worry." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 20:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SAVAGES!" Richtofen snapped. Takeo shook his head. "Sorry. He gets this way. Let him settle in first and he'll revert back to normal. He wasn't this way until a moon after the battle. Morningpaw blinked in confusion. "Then why does he have red eyes? This...is just too confusing for us." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He has multiple personalities," Ebonystorm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mottleheart snorted. "Everything, I'm assuming, with this cat is confusing." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 20:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen paced back and forth, murmuring random formulas and gibberish about Death Rays, as if he was talking to someone. "Richtofen-introduce yourself." Takeo meowed with a sigh. Richtofen snapped, "I'LL DO AS I PLEASE YOU ARROGANT SHWIENHUND!" Richtofen snarled, unsheathing his claws. "Until you settle down we're not letting you out." Dempsey hissed. Rubypaw blinked. "This is awkward." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not like we want him out..." Apollo muttered, golden-brown tabby tail bristling. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 20:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't think he'll be getting out anytime soon," Snowdusk guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningpaw nodded in agreement to Apollo. "So...why are we even here? Something about a prophecy?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mottleheart shrugged. "I have no idea." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 20:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "My brother woke me up because he wanted to get mom and come here, so..." Ricepaw meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Did you all get a dream from Starlitdawn about being in a prophecy?" Edward meowed to everyone. Almost all of the cats (4pinkbear's) nodded. Richtofen gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut briefly and when they opened back up they were pale brown. He blinked in confusion. "T-takeo? How the HECK did I get HERE!?" he hissed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Richtofen!" Galacticpaw greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "H-hi." Richtofen replied. "And vhen did I get in a cage? I vas vorking on my experiment on the negative effects of plasmatic energy and how they affect cats by combining it into vhat I call ze Death Ray when all of a sudden I'm here!" he meowed, looking around in his cage warily and confused. "The only clue I had was some stupid dream about another retarded prophecy I'm supposed to be in." Richtofen groaned. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Apollo snorted. "Then just don't be in the prophecy if they're so 'retarded'. There's been like, 5 of them. That's what my mom said, at least." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 20:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not that easy," Grassdawn meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen hissed, and successfully unlocked the cage using his dew claw. "Takeo, you have something to say as vhy you LOCKED me into a CAGE!?" "How the heck did you know it's me!?" "You vere a kittypet once, Takeo. I know you kept your cage and left it at Der Riese." Richtofen replied, narrowing his eyes. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Verakit sighed, putting her paws over her ears. "S-stop shouting!" she stuttered, blue eyes glaring at Richtofen. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 20:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "S-sorry!" Richtofen meowed, and shrunk down. He didn't like it when he hurt kits. Pricklekit pressed against her sister. "It's alright Verakit." he meowed. Morningpaw rolled his eyes. "You're too overprotective of her!" he grumbled. "But I don't want the same thing to happen to her as did to our mom!" Pricklekit snapped, eyes fierce. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I-It won't." Verakit mewed. Apollo padded up to her, green eyes blazing. "I'll make sure of it." he said. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 20:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pricklekit nodded in thanks to Apollo, eyes calmed. Richtofen frowned, ears pricked. He glanced around warily. "I think I know most of you. But who are these?" He pointed his tail-tip at (Elorisa's) cats, and Pricklekit. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:37, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They're prophecy cats too, I guess," Ricepaw guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I-I'm Pricklekit, this is my sister, Verakit, and this is Apollo and Mottleheart." Pricklekit meowed. Richtofen nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Richtofen, but you can just call me Richtofen." Richtofen introduced. Pricklekit purred. "Sorry about the yelling. Takeo's a fool sometimes." "Am not!" "Stop yelling!" Edward ran right up to Richtofen, and brushed against him. Richtofen's eyes widened in shock, and looked at Takeo for help. He had the "WTF!?" look on. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw giggled at Richtofen's look. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen slowly scooched away, eye twitching, next to Takeo. "D-do I know him!?" Richtofen whispered, officially wierded out. "Um, yes. That's your son." Takeo meowed in reply, not exactly knowing what to say. "Wh-what the freak!?" Richtofen replied a little louder than a whisper. He was utterly confused. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen, don't you remember me, at least?" Himeheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen closed his eyes, deep in thought again, and opened them seconds later. "N-no. I do not know you." Richtofen meowed, confused still. "I do not even know why I'm here-or what happened to Maxis. Where is my brother, anyways?" Richtofen meowed. Lavenderheart and Faolanwolf looked at eachother for a moment, and then Lavenderheart poked Phoenixfeather. "Something is terribly wrong with him." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded and sighed. Himeheart frowned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stared blankly at his paws. "Y'know!" Takeo interrupted everyone. "We should try to figure out why we have been summoned for a prophecy, and what it means!" he meowed, trying to change the subject. Richtofen lay down, placing his head on his paws. Confusion and sadness lingered in his eyes. "PSSST. Himeheart. PSSST. C'mere." Dempsey whispered, beckoning to Richtofen's mate. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart padded over to Dempsey. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think I know what's wrong with him. Memory-wiping. You see, I have recently worked as a temporary intern at Der Riese, and I went to check on Richtofen about a moon ago. I scented Hawkfrost all over his den, and Richtofen was fast asleep. When he woke up later that day, he was not acting the same at all, as if he could not remember almost anything, except his work and me, Nikolai, and Takeo. It was very strange. So we asked him about Samantha, and he was like, 'Who?' And that baffled us. Now I understand that Hawkfrost did it. The thing to fix it is, well, to throw him in a river. The same way you unhypnotise a cat." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar padded into the cave with Kindheart. "Here we go with the prophecies again," Goldstar muttered. "So, should we throw him in a river?" Himeheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Just, throw him. This should be fun. Who wants to help or come along so we can laugh at him?" Dempsey meowed, half-jokingly about the last sentence. "Do...vhat!?" Richtofen hissed, and Nikolai, who was pretty strong, threw him into the cage, securely locked it, and began pushing it. "To the river we go!" Nikolai mewed. "No no-guys, I can't swim! Whatareyoudoing!?" Richtofen shrieked very quickly. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll come to help!" Phoenixfeather meowed. Himeheart, Ebonystorm and Grassdawn came along as well. Ricepaw came along to laugh at his father. (Lol) ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You're making a mistake, and if you're thinking THAT will un-mind-wipe some cat then it WILL NOT WORK. I forgot how but it's not that!" Richtofen spat. "We're going to unlock the cage half-way and throw it into the river. It'll slip open and he'll fall into the river. If he needs help I'll get him." Dempsey meowed. "FOOLS! I AM TELLING YOU IF YOU'RE TRYING TO UNMINDWIPE ME, WHICH I AM NOT MINDWIPED, IT WILL NOT WORK!" Richtofen yelled. (He's telling the truth. The only way to do it really is to kill the cat who mind-wiped him/her. But Hawkfrost will come shortly to taunt the Prophecy Cats and Dempsey 'll kill him.) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I say we do it," Goldstar deadpanned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ok." Dempsey meowed. Nikolai lifted the cage slightly. "Come help him!" Dempsey growled. "Let me down! I HATE HEIGHTS!" Richtofen wailed, eyes wary and scared. He unsheathed his claws. "On 3, we will throw it into the river. Don't worry-I've halfway unlocked it so when it hits the river the door will swing open and he can easily swim out. It is not a fast-flowing river." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay! ONE! TWO! THREE!" Nikolai shouted, and the cats threw the half-unlocked cage into the river. Richtofen automatically had bobbed to the surface 5 seconds later, gasping for air, flailing helplessly in the water. "If you were TRYING to drown me, unhypnotize me, or unmindwipe me, it DID NOT WORK! YOU ARROGANT SHWIENHUNDS!" he spat, and gasped for air, taking another gulp of it as he disappeared into the water again. The spirit of the Spirit of Hawkfrost appeared with a smirk on his face. "Y'know, you're supposed to kill the cat who wiped him. I think I'll just let this annoying cat drown." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar lashed his tail. "Well, if it isn't the cat who got his pelt burned," he snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen bobbed back up, and saw Hawkfrost. "In the name of bloody h*ll, who are YOU!?" Richtofen spat. Takeo winced. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He's the guy who apparently hypnotized you," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Phoenixfezzur (lol accent), if he hypnotized me, how vould I know vho you are!?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm trying my best not to laugh at the accent) "He hypnotized you so you'd forget your family," Phoenixfeather deadpanned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "LIES!" Richtofen spat, and then took another gulp of air as he sank back down again. Hawkfrost crossed the water (by walking over it). "Step aside. I have business to attend to." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why? Just so you can kill cats?" Ebonystorm guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, so I can go home to reclaim Richtofen's soul after he DROWNS." Hawkfrost snapped. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, I thought you were going to dress up like a fairy princess," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And why can't you leave him alone for a change? You could become epic if you leave him alone." Faolanwolf growled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "An epic fairy princess," Goldstar thought. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (XD) "Can you at least get ME OUT OF ZIS RIVER!?" Richtofen spat. "Nah-you're doing great!" Dempsey meowed. Hawkfrost smirked. "He's totally going to drown. Have fun after I turn him against you. ESPECIALLY his kits." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What?!" Ricepaw snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'M DROWNING YOU FOX-HEARTS!" Richtofen spat. "Try standing up." Dempsey meowed. Richtofen did, and shook out his fur. "We threw you and you ended up close to shore through all your 'drowning'." Dempsey meowed. It was obvious he had also done it to mess with Richtofen. "Oh, yes. It'll be fun after now the fact I have to murder him. And yes, he'll probably make his kin his first victims." Hawkfrost meowed. (Feel free to kill him.) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw leapt at Hawkfrost, eyes full of fury. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost swiftly pinned him down by the throat, unsheathing his claws. "One touch on me and he dies." Hawkfrost mewed simply. (Try crawling up behind him and slicing open his throat.) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Just wanted to showcase Goldstar's mad skillz for a moment. BCish) Phoenixfeather's eyes glowed. Goldstar clapped his paws and placed them onto the ground. A large branch swung out from a nearby tree and smacked Hawkfrost away from Ricepaw. The brown cat dashed from Hawkfrost. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost was dead. Richtofen glanced up. "Goldstar, where the heck did Hawkfrost come from? And why AM I SOAKING WET!?" he spat, shaking out his fur. Dempsey looked away. "IT WAS HIS IDEA!" Takeo blurted out. "I am seriously going to hurt you for that!" Dempsey snarled in reply. "Ricepaw, you have a cut!" Richtofen shrieked, and grabbed a wat of cobwebs, pressing them onto the wound that was bleeding heavily right below his son's neck. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll be okay," Ricepaw meowed. Goldstar stared at Hawkfrost, wondering how he killed the tom with just a branch. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wait a second-he remembers! FINALLY!" Dempsey meowed. Richtofen's head cocked in confusion. "Remember...what? The last thing I remember before zis was the battle!" Richtofen meowed, rubbing his eyes with his paws. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:55, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You were hynpotized and mindwiped a little by Hawkfrost," Ebonystorm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No way, he's dead, see?" Richtofen meowed, pointing to Hawkfrost. Dempsey facepawed. Richtofen prowled up beside Himeheart. "What the flip is going on!?" he whispered, eyes totally confused. Nikolai and Takeo facepawed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ebonystorm is right, I'm afraid. You really were hypnotized and mindwiped somewhat by Hawkfrost," Himeheart whispered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I-impossible! I never!" Richtofen growled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You shouted at us multiple times and only remembered Phoenixfeather and a few other cats," Himeheart explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh. Sorry. I can't help it if that happened. That's the past now." Richtofen meowed. "Now vhere vas I-oh yes. I vas doing a test using my Death Ray. I have captured Darkstripe and put him in a containment cell until I do the test on him to see if it will kill him or not. Vant to come vith to see if it vill vork!?" Richtofen mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes," Phoenixfeather meowed with the other (Phoenix's) cats with her. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ok. I'm hoping it will EPICALLY make him dissolve into nothingness. PERMANENTLY. If not, I have a back-up plan." Richtofen mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Please tell me it involves exploding," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC-ish) "If it doesn't vork, I vill get enraged and strap a bomb to Darkstripe that will explode and dissolve him. It's my back-up." Richtofen meowed, and all the cats teleported to Der Riese. "Zhere. Much better. Takeo, get ze Test Subject ready. I need a vord vith Himeheart in private. Himeheart, follow me into my den." he meowed. Himeheart followed him, and he locked the door behind him, purring. "It'll take an hour to charge ze Death Ray, vhich is plenty of time to spend. Vith you." he mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart smiled. "Of course," she purred. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen purred and licked her cheek. "You know I've alvays loved you." he meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've always loved you too," Himeheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC-ish) Richtofen nestled down on his nest next to her, pressing against her fur. "I vish Samantha vould have stayed, zhough. Takeo's like all I have at home now. And after awhile all his proverbs about honor gets annoying." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I guess so. After all, he seems like the type to shout honor at a random moment," she guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He does. Every day. Every 5 seconds. It's gotten to my head, I think. But I'd rather spend time with you and the kits than with him, no offense to Takeo. He curled his arms around her to stretch up onto her back to lick her fur. He stretched back down and pressed against her again, purring. "It's too bad Nikolai's never found love. Zen again, Takeo hasn't either. I'm surprised Dempsey has." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Perhaps one of my sisters will fall in love with them. Neither of them have found a tom they like yet." ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Takeo, maybe. Nikolai, nobody likes him anyways. He's not the loving type." Richtofen mewed. "But I am." he murmured, crawling up onto her back to lick her neck fur gently, and then mated her. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather sniffed. "I wonder what they're talking about," she wondered. "Probably nothing much," Grassdawn guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Dempsey yawned. "The Death Ray is heating up. It will take about an hour, sorry. Other than that, I can give you a tour. Just not in Richtofen's den. He'll get mad." Takeo meowed. Himeheart let out a near-silent yelp in pain. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts." Richtofen whispered, and repeated once more. "It's only 'cause I love you." he mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart nodded quickly. "No thanks," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ugh, it's all I got. Who wants to just chat? Or you want to taunt Darkstripe?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw padded over so he was just out of Darkstripe's reach. "I heard from mom you like to dress up like a fairy princess. Is that true?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes. She picked it out. And I put bloodstains on it after I clawed her side and used her blood as paint!" Darkstripe mewed. Takeo padded in, tying Darkstripes paws all together and putting Duck Tape onto Darkstripe's mouth. "There. Now you can torture him." "MMPPPPHH MPPHHH!!!!" Richtofen curled up beside Himeheart afterwards. "It is a beautiful day, though. I have not seen you for 2 moons, zhough..." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It is beautiful," Himeheart agreed. "You liar! My mom hates fairy princesses!" Ricepaw shot back, grinning. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen frowned. "When Star Cats mate, kits come 9 minutes after." he muttered to himself, and out of nowhere shot up and grabbed his notepad, writing totally random formulas on it. "I vill need my herb stash." he grumbled. "Sorry, it'll take me a minute to find it." he meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart nodded. Hopepaw, Sakurapaw and Galacticpaw padded up to Darkstripe. "You are not an epic fairy princess! You are an epic fail!" Sakurapaw shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen frowned. "Be right back." he meowed, unlocking the door. "Takeo, VHERE IS MY HERB STASH!?" he hissed. "I moved it." "VHERE!?" "Why do you need it!?" "Himeheart is about to have KITS. I. NEED. MY. HERB STASH!" Richtofen spat. "I dunno." "You don't know VHAT!?" "Where I PUT IT!" "YOU FOOL!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather would have paled if she could. "Oh no," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen lunged at Takeo, eyes furious. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm shook his head. "Dawnlight, let's go help her!' he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "GET OFF OF ME! WHERE HAS YOUR SENSE GONE!?" Takeo snapped, shaking Richtofen off his back. "WHERE HAS YOUR ''SENSE GONE? SNOOPING AROUND MY DEN, MOVING MY HERB STASH!?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnlight sighed as she and Ebonystorm darted to their sister. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkstripe made a noise, although his lips were taped together, it was easy to tell he was laughing at Richtofen. Lavenderheart followed Ebonystorm and Dawnlight and gasped. "Oh my!" she meowed. She saw Himeheart was plump with kits. "That was fast. Ebonystorm, feel her belly, Dawnlight, when the first kits come, nip the sac open and help rub the kit warm to get it breathing." Lavenderheart instructed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm felt Himeheart's belly. "About six of them," he reported. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC-ish) A spasm passed through Himeheart. "The first one is coming. Be ready, Dawnlight." Lavenderheart meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnlight nodded as Himeheart kept her mouth closed tight. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "BANZAI!" Takeo yowled, charging headfirst towards Richtofen. Richtofen rolled his eyes and dodged. "Y'know, I don't really care if you use your old japaneses Cat War || Cry. I was a General in ze Nazi Army." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BCish) Soon, Himeheart had six kits at her side. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mottleheart purred. "Congrats, Himeheart." she said, eyes glittering. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 23:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nazi? That means you were EVIL, Richtofen." Dempsey spat. "Yeah, yeah, save the chat. Almost all of us Nazis were tricked by Hitler. That demon tom, more evil than I ever was. And don't conclude I was the one who agreed with him entirely. I disobeyed anything he wanted us to do. I only ordered around soldiers sometimes. Even if I was a Brigadefuhrer!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Apollo tilted his head in confusion at Richtofen's words. ---- "Young one, I am sure you don't understand. Do you need explanation or can ve move onto the torture of Darkstripe BY DEATH RAY?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why does he need to be tortured?" Apollo asked, tail fluffed out. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 23:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You wouldn't know, of course. We're going to kill him. For his terrible deeds. He killed a lot of cats, Apollo." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Verakit's eyes widened in shock. "H-he did?" Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 00:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes. And I needed a test subject to test the Death Ray on, so we tracked him down and captured him. He's from the Dark Forest, from Ancient ThunderClan. Now, he'll dissolve into nothingness and he won't be able to hurt anymore cats." Richtofen meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He was a horrible cat. He nearly killed Firestar," Grassdawn meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 00:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The Dark Forest?" Apollo asked. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 00:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "A place where evil cats go," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 00:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah." Apollo said. "That...sort of makes sense. How do they get there?" Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 00:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If they commit terrible crimes, like Blackspark, who nearly destroyed a Clan, then they are sent there at death," Goldstar explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 00:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And they just never seem to leave me alone, like the voices in my head. They tend to like trapping me somewhere so that they can kill me. But I always get away." Richtofen meowed, pushing a few buttons. "Takeo, duct tape him to the pole." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:07, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather grinned. "Yes!" she cheered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 12:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You know, Darkstripe. Your little Dark Forest friends are so predictable now I can act entirely calm if they kidnap me at this moment. Because I know I'll just outsmart you guys again." Richtofen meowed with a snort. He padded over to this big machine that strikingly resembled a telescope, turned the wheel and moved it so it pointed right at Darkstripe, clicking a few buttons. "Takeo! Get out of the way!" Richtofen spat. Takeo staggered away. "Good. FIRE!" he meowed. Takeo clicked a button where he was and a red light shot out of it. Smoke came off the top of the top. It was malfunctioning. "What button did you press, Takeo!?" Richtofen hissed, padding over to the tom. His fur was bristling. "The laser button, sir." "Which one is zat?" Takeo pointed to the red button. "YOU IDIOT! That's the Inner Self-Destruct! You ruined my lazer, ja! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ARROGANCE!" Richtofen spat. "That's it. Now I'm angry." Richtofen hissed, and snorted. "Darkstripe will die by explosion, now, ja." Richtofen mewed, eyes narrowing. He cast a wicked evil smile at Darkstripe, and a mad scientist cackle erupted from him. "You guys can watch through the window, if you'd please. It is too strong an explosion to use here. And it will explode him into a million pieces and zhose pieces will dissolve into NOTHINGNESS! AND ZEN I'LL HAVES CUPCAKES!" (You can tell he's mad. And crazy. A mad crazy scientist.) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather and the other (Phoenix's) cats that were there walked so they could watch through the window. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 14:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen strapped a bomb to Darkstripe, and ran off. 3...2...1....EXPLOSION!!!! HO YESSSSSS! Darkstripe had exploded. Richtofen padded back in, surprisingly calm. "You know, zis is always around ze time ze Dork Forest comes, kidnaps me, threatening that if you guys try to help me you all die too, and then I kill of one of zem and you help me escape. Just watch. They'll be here any moment to 'avenge Darkstripe's death'." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "WOOT!" Phoenixfeather cheered. Ebonystorm burst into laughter at Darkstripe exploding. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 14:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Then a whole bunch of Dark Forest cats appeared and grabbed Richtofen. Richtofen snorted. "What a coincidence. Kidnap me. Go ahead. I know all your moves. You're SO predictable." he spat, rolling his eyes. They tossed him into a bag and tied the top. "Can't stop us now!" Antpelt spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You know, you just come back to life in the Dark Forest. Why does it matter if you die again?" Dusklight asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 14:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You guys could VASH ze bag, y'know!" Richtofen spat from inside. Edward let out a loud hiss. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I was talking to Antdork, Maplebutt and the other Dork Forest cats," Darklight informed as Phoenixfeather darted to rescue Richtofen. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 14:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen just sat in there perfectly calm. "Don't bother, Phoenixfezzur. I'm fine. Let zem kidnap me. I have my own defenses." And they vanished. Richtofen had something with him, though... (bombs) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather shrugged. "I'm going to see my daughter's kits," she meowed, padding to Himeheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 14:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen teleported back shortly after, tapping on a small laptop. He looked perfectly unharmed and calm. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yay, you're back," Dusklight meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 14:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mmm, yes, yes I am. All it took vas one bomb and some duct tape." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, that was the quickest escape yet. Only took a minute," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 14:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Simple. I duct taped zem together, threw a bomb at zem, and teleported. Zey forgot to repel my powers. I struck lightning on zem too." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm chuckled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 14:45, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Next time I'll lure zem into a thunderstorm and duct tape zem to a lightningrod." he mewed with a small laugh, rising up. "Takeo." "Yes?" "Where is the prey stash?" "I moved it." "YOU MOVED ZAT TOO I AM GOING TO SERIOUSLY HURT YOU NOW! I'M GETTING ZE STICK!" "I-i moved that, too." Richtofen twitched, seething with rage. (Should we start looking for Silivia, Phoenix?) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yup) "Hoo boy," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 14:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "By the way, Shira, we haven't started looking for Silivia yet." Lavenderheart informed. "I can go get Hummingbird, if you'd like." she added. She dipped her head. Hummingbird padded in. "EEK! A FOX!" Richtofen shrieked, and leapt up, clinging to the ceiling. 19:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen, Hummingbird's our friend," Dawnlight explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- A she-cat with gray fur padded in eyes blazing "Fox? Vhere?" she looked up "Uh.. Richtofen? Vhat are you doing up zere?" 'HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 19:46, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who are you?" Dusklight asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- The she-cat twitched her tail "I am Fluss, i'm a part of group 935" she looked at her "And who are you?" '''HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 19:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dusklight," Dusklight responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good. A friend. I vas about to ,jump out of my pelt!" Richtofen spat, jumping off the ceiling. "Oh, hey Fluss. How is ze test subject Yuri doing vith ze Plasmatic Energy blood fusions?" Richtofen mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss nodded "Zey are doing excellent, some mistakes, but nothing catostophic" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Have you tried a pinch of Dawn Crystal salt? But maybe zat would be too strong... or maybe some vater mixed vith some of zat Kryton Green Powder..." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss thought "Maybe ze Kryton would proboly work better, considering vhen zey are hyper zey bounce off ze walls" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Perhaps. But maybe some Thistle and some Goldenrod Seed as vell." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm a prophecy cat! What powers to I get?" Bramble-ears asked excitdedly. -- Germany FTW 21:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wha...Bramble-ears, what are you doing here?" Ebonystorm asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's face was like o-e when he saw Bramble-ears in his lab. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I GET MY STICK!" he spat. "Takeo, ze stick?" "I moved it, sir." "ARE YOU (censored, Richtofen has a potty mouth) KIDDING ME YOU (censored, potty language, the rest of this is censored, too)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm broke into laughter. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But Lovefur, Roseflower, and Smalltail told me I was a prophecey cat!" Bramble-ears said, pointing at three other cats. "They are, to." -- Germany FTW 21:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh," Phoenixfeather muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "BANZAI!" Takeo yowled, and lunged at Richtofen, pinned him down, fury blazing in his eyes. Richtofen had a startled look on his face that said, "WTF IS GOING ON HERE!?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Takeo, stop it," Dusklight meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo clawed at Richtofen, who rolled out from underneath Takeo and dodged everything. Richtofen noticed a locket dangling from Takeo's neck. Richtofen sliced it off and Takeo calmed. "You stole zis, didn't you!?" Richtofen hissed. Takeo bowed his head. "ANSWER ME!" Richtofen yelled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uh...I'm going to go see how Himeheart's doing," Ebonystorm decided, padding to his sister. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, I found this in the Call of the Dead vault last time we went." "ARE YOU FN RETARDED!? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE THE LOCKET OF HATRED FROM IT'S SEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart raised her head as Ebonystorm entered the room. "Hey," she greeted. "Cute kids," Ebonystorm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lotuspetal, Silentkit, Hollowscar, Strawberryleaf, Strawberryleaf's kits and adopted kits, Twilightfeather, Twilightfeather's kits and adopted kits, Crookedstep and Hopesplash appeared where all the other prophecy cats where, a flurry of lotus petals around them from Lotuspetal's teleporting power. "We are back for another prophecy!" Hollowscar yowled. Lotuspetal rolled her eyes. "Is Crecentshine here?" Hollowscar yowled. Aspen (Epic Talk) 22:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stormed into the room Himeheart was in (his den) and threw the closet door open, fur bristling full of fury. He rummaged through his stuff while seething with rage. "VHERE IS MAH SICKLE IMMA KEEL TAKEO!!!!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (SilentXMoon is going to happen) Luckykit, Strawberryleaf's real daughter's neon green eyes where wide. "Too much yelling! My sister is mute, hello! She cannot see(LOL FAIL)!" Scorchkit yowled. Moonkit, who was standing next to Silentkit, shook her head. (Moonkit and Silentkit share minds). He is an idiot. Silentkit thought to Moonkit. Yeah I know. ''Moonkit thought back. Aspen (Epic Talk) 22:46, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart sighed. "Crescentshine isn't here," she informed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I WILL DO AS I PLEASE YOU ARE IN MY LAB/DEN/HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Richtofen screeched. His eyes were twitching. He had officially gone through all of his closet. "TAKEO. VHERE IS MY SICKLE!?" Richtofen yelled. Takeo padded in. "I moved that, too, sir." "WTH IS VRONG VITH YOU!? MOVING SOMEONE'S JUNK VITHOUT PERMISSION FROM ZEM! DAT IS IT! MEET ME IN THE ARENA NOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart sighed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:55, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I still haven't found out my epic powers!" Bramble-ears complained. -- Germany FTW 00:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How about being annoying?" Ebonystorm joked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 00:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That is not a epic power!" Bramble-ears said. "Tell me why prey always comes up to me!" -- Germany FTW 00:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You smell like-" "Ebonystorm!" Grassdawn scolded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 00:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "TELL ME!" Bramble-ears stomped his paw and the ground began to spit fireballs. "Epic...." "Let me try!" Smalltail exclaimed. He stomped his paw and water came up and extinguished the water. "Ha! So much for your power!" "Shut up!" Bramble-ears began to make the ground spit fire at Smalltail. "Stop!" Roseflower made the ground push rocks to block the two cats from eachother. "Dang you two are both wet!" Lovefur complained. She blew wind at both of the cats and dried them off. -- Go Sweden 12:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Cool," Ricepaw admired. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 12:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder what else we can do..." Bramble-ears said. "Richtofen can we use the lab as our testing grounds for our powers?" -- Go Sweden 12:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eye twitched. "H*LL NO!" he spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm guessing Richtofen doesn't want to see his new kits," Phoenixfeather guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 13:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey padded over to Phoenixfeather. "And we won't let him near them until he's calmed down. He's...erm..p*ssed off." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah. Ricepaw, Edward, do you want to see your new siblings?" Phoenixfeather asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 13:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward nodded, following quickly. Richtofen let out a snarl in the arena, putting on his famed battle armor (Yep, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ). Takeo whimpered and put on the ThunderGun Armor. A smirk appeared on Richtofen's face. Takeo was deader than a freshly killed undead zombie after this. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw nodded and followed Phoenixfeather to Himeheart. "Ricepaw, Edward, come meet your new brothers and sisters," Himeheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 13:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward bounced up and down. "YAY!" It was only seconds later Richtofen returned with an unconscious Takeo, throwing him to the ground. A trickle of blood rolled out of Takeo's lips. Richtofen smirked and padded away. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnlight shook her head. "I'll go get some herbs," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 13:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen rested his head on his paws. He was worn out fast. Nikolai shook his head as well. "I'll come with." Dempsey offered. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnlight nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 14:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What other powers do we have?" Smalltail asked, sniffing at a strange green liquid. -- Go Sweden 20:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't go touching stuff!" Dusklight scolded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's not touching, it's sniffing!" The young warrior protested. -- Go Sweden 20:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen smirked. "You wanna taste it?" he mewed with a hint of evil to his tone. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Depends, what does it do?" Smalltail asked. -- Go Sweden 20:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hmmmmm, I'm not sure, exactly. But it should be safe. C'mon, take a sip." Richtofen mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll do it!" Bramble-ears ran over and began to drink the green liquid. -- Go Sweden 20:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassdawn sighed. "I bet it's poison." ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It tastes like Phoenixwing's fur..." Bramble-ears said dreamily. -- Go Sweden 20:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss asked Richtofen "Is zat vhat I zink it is?" 'Hetalia'''Epic show, go Russia 20:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What do you think it is?" Bramble-ears asked as he finished the liquid. -- Go Sweden 20:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yep. My new dream potion. That fool just drank it-so now ve can read his dreams, or just use them to power the teleporter-" Richtofen began, but froze after the word teleporter as if in total fear. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So, I can read dreams and power a teleporter?" Bramble-ears asked. "More powers! Give me more liquids!" -- Go Sweden 21:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen?" Nikolai meowed, and poked Richtofen in the side. Richtofen didn't move, his eyes wide and full of a strange, unreadable emotion coming from them. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What does this wierd red liquid do Richtofen?" Bramble-ears asked. -- Go Sweden 21:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nikolai poked him again. "Er-nothing. Does nothing, AHAHAHAAH! GOTTA GO!" Richtofen meowed, and darted from the room. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nothing? Oh well, I'm still thirsty." Bramble-ears began to drink the red liquid. "I will impress Phoenixwing with all of my powers!" -- Go Sweden 21:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And Bramble-ears, you CANNOT read dreams. What Richtofen was saying is that now HE can read YOUR dreams, and he can use YOUR DREAMS to power the teleporter." Black mewed. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" Nikolai spat, surprised. "Simple. Me and my sister White are Richtofen's grandchildren AND we live here, doofus." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh......" Bramble-ears said. "That's lame!" Bramble-ears finished the red liquid and padded over to a blue glowing liquid. "Ooooooo...shiny!" -- Go Sweden 21:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen came back with his sachet on. "Bramble-ears, I need you to fall asleep right now and dream about something strong...full of energy. Like right now." Richtofen hissed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Like Phoenixwing?" Bramble-ears said as he fell to the floor. "Do you have a nest? This is umcomfortable!" -- Go Sweden 21:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "NO TIME OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" Richtofen spat. He took a paw and wrenched open Bramble-ears' mouth and took out some sleeping pills, shoving them down Bramble-ears throat and putting some kind of microscopic chip in his fur. Richtofen pulled out a laptop and began taking energy giving off of Bramble-ears' dream. "Phoenixfezzur, Shira, Lavenderheart, Hummingbird. We're going to find Silivia. To the teleporter!" Richtofen yowled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay